Air management systems including Heating, Ventilation and Air-Conditioning (“HVAC”) are standard in virtually every modern enclosed space, such as inter alia a building, vehicle or vessel. One of the goals of HVAC systems is to provide a comfortable and healthy environment for the enclosed space occupants, in terms of temperature, humidity, composition and cleanliness of the indoor air. Additionally, HVAC systems allow control of the substance concentration for maintaining the indoor air at a desired degree, thereby ensuring good air quality.
Indoor air within and around enclosed spaces is affected by a plurality of substances, comprising contaminants or pollutants. Among these contaminants are carbon dioxide (CO2), carbon monoxide, nitrous oxides, sulfur oxides and radon and other inorganic gases as well as a broad class of organic gases and vapors, referred to as Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs). Particles and microorganisms also represent non-gaseous contaminants that affect indoor air quality and should be filtered or removed. These contaminants are often generated inside the building by its occupants, systems and content. In order to maintain good air quality, HVAC systems are typically configured to replace indoor air with outdoor air or, alternatively, to allow the air to flow through air scrubbers. Outdoor air may be air from out of the enclosed space.
Some adsorbent based scrubbers may be used for extended periods of time by undergoing a repeated cycle of adsorption and so-called regeneration. Adsorption and corresponding regeneration may be accomplished, for example, via a temperature swing adsorption cycle. Normally, once an adsorbent, i.e. an adsorbent material, becomes saturated with contaminants, it loses its adsorption capacity. However, regeneration is achieved under appropriate conditions where the contaminants that have been captured by the adsorbent are released and purged, allowing the adsorbent to regain its adsorptive properties. Regeneration can be facilitated by a combination of heat and a flow of a relatively clean purging gas, which can be outdoor air, for example.